Lucid Dream
by Bearerofnews
Summary: He woke up in a world he doesn't belong in, a place he learns more about seems more like a nightmare then reality. Unfortunately it's his reality now. Dead.
1. Chapter 1

[]

Martin woke up in the passenger seat of his truck confused and physically very hot. Burning really. Strange since he knew it was December in Texas and when it was cold in Texas it would get damn cold. Blinking the drowsiness of his sleep away he turned to the driver seat expecting his younger cousin be seating there. He wasn't.

He looked around inside the truck and saw no sign of a black haired kid anywhere. Pulling his phone out he got out of the car and was going to call him until he stepped outside.

Sand. Every fucking where. Wiping off the sweat on his forehead he leaned back into the seat and stared. This isn't sand is it? Maybe it's just snow? He's just _color blind?_ Crouching down he plunged his hand int- no that's sand. And it burns. A lot.

"Damn it!"

Martin pulled his hand back and shook it, once the pain reached a point where it didn't annoy him anymore he checked his cell phone. No signal and the battery was at 85%. He had hours of music and books and fanfics too read at least. Didn't change the fact he was lost. Sliding his phone back into his pocket he walked around the truck knowing no way his cousin could have driven them to a desert in a day he would have woken up from that sleep. No way.

After his inspection of his 08 GMC he came to two conclusions. He isn't color blind and it still looked amazing. Walking to the driver seat he sat down and waited. And started thinking. Only one desert he could be in that's still in Texas and it's the Chihuahuan desert. Or at least he hopes so. It would mean they are out west either still in the edge of Texas or Mexico.

And while they had family in Mexico they were a good eight hours away from the border. Longer if their lost. Martin rubbed his head it didn't matter. They weren't in Mexico the patrol would have stopped or find them before they could have made it that far.

He slid down his seat a little and turned on the truck. Might as well see how much gas they had left. He was surprised it had nearly a full tank of gas. Maybe David filled it up at a gas station in the middle of no where?

If it was further away they have much less gas then what's he looking at right now. Smiling at the thought maybe things wasn't terrible. He frowned. He needed to find David.

Stepping out and looking around he finally noticed how… _wide_ it was. Just sand, sand and sand dunes for no doubt miles all around him. He swallowed. He didn't see anything but sand, no desert plants or rocks nothing but himself and his truck.

So he walked around. For two hours he would go East, West, North and South before he went back to the truck once it was a speck in the distance. Nothing.

In fear he nearly punched his GMC but stopped himself. He would have just hurt her for something she didn't do. Next he looked inside see what he had on him. His leather jacket he took off on the passenger seat. A random assortment of cigars in a jar plus matches and a torch.

His Swiss gear backpack of nearly six years, that held only a pack of Altoids some shirts, pants, flashlight, two bags of trail mix blueberry nuts and two books plus his 3DS. In the back was nothing more then, his tool kit, a gallon of water and single bottle of honey whiskey. He hated the taste of it but he was honestly so darn scared and nervous he could drink the whole thing.

Martin in the end of it just opened the bottle and drinked straight from it. Cringing from the taste of it he closed it and put it in his pack. He had one more place to check just in case. Going back to the passenger seat of his truck he opened the glove compartment and saw two important things. His smith and Wesson M&P pocket knife and his wallet. Good he at least had money and a weapon. The Whiskey didn't really help but make him more nervous.

"Fuck. We're in the desert and I have no idea where David is. He wouldn't have just ditched me here nor would he just left looking for help without me."

Martin once more got into the driver seat of his truck and lowered the (double tinted) windows knowing it was better for the car and turned off the A/C he didn't want to overheat the old girl. He couldn't drive off either since this would be David's land mark so if he leaves and David comes back the boy would be lost.

He would have to wait. Couldn't use his phone didn't want to kill the battery so he sleep some more. He could only hope David would be here once he woke up. Taking off his black button shirt he went to sleep after a solid ten minutes of moving in place trying to kill the nervousness from his body.

He only had his dreams for company.

[]

"Ok David make sure you step on the brakes when you change gears."

While he couldn't see the change he heard it as David changed from park to reverse.

"Now I use the mirrors."

"Yeah but don't always depend on them you won't see everything with those things. Turn your head around."

David did so as he reversed out of the driveway of his home and slowly turned the truck go down the road to the little neighborhood store some blocks away. Martin watched.

"Step on the gas a little going to slow, other people won't care and just keep driving they might hit you by accident or on purpose."

"Ok. Yeah." He pressed the gas a little picking up speed and once he was fully on the street Martin gave him more instructions.

"Make sure when you change gears you step on the brakes all the way, the car has to be at a full stop don't want damage the transmission."

"Sure. Hey thanks again for showing me." Martin waved it off.

"No problem. It's not hard just watch the street and take care off yourself when your driving. People believe their good drivers but they suck in reality."

"Kind of like you huh?"

"The fuck you mean? I'm a good driver."

"Didn't you busted up the leaf springs for your mom's truck when they first got it?"

"Ok _yeah _but I didn't know how to drive at the time and it was dark got a little scared and drove off the road. Get off my back would you? I didn't want to drive at the time."

"Yeah sure thing old man."

"I'm twenty three kid I'm not old." When David stopped at the stop sign he turned to look at Martin his eyes holding disbelief in them, due to the certainty that Martin said his age was.

"… No your twenty."

"What? Really?"

"Six years older then me. You need to stop eating those Altoids you go through a pack of them in a day making you senile."

"I would rather stop smoking my cigars then stop popping mints." Martin looked at his cigar jar lovingly. Who the hell was he kidding? He never stop. Last one he smoked was a whole month ago.

"Can you please move? You been stalling here."

David only rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas pedal the truck moving forward after a few minutes of driving the two finally reached the store. Martin gave David a ten to buy some snacks and drinks and to keep the change. With a thanks David left and Martin locked the door.

Closing his eyes for just a little he never saw the truck heading towards him it's brakes long since worn, through it's a good thing for it hit the passenger side of his truck.

He felt nothing as he passed.

[]

Waking up with a jerk of his body he looked around in confusion, his gray shirt covered in sweat and breathing harshly. After a few minutes he calmed down he wasn't having a heat stroke just something else. His heart kept beating pretty damn fast through.

He had a dream or at least that's what he thought but it quickly disappeared and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember what it was. He looked at his watch the digital display read as 6:12 in the morning. Ok. His watch was wrong. Turning the key to the truck he saw the screen light up with the time in the corner reading the same thing. Frowning he wondered why everything had the wrong time.

Martin decide he drive off. David isn't here he doesn't know why but if he was really here the kid would have come back. Martin held onto the little feeling inside of him that said David's safe and ok. Worry about himself for now.

With that he turned the key once more starting the truck and drove straight ahead. He had no idea where to go so he drive. And drove. It felt annoying for Martin he had no noise for this long ride through the desert, no sounds of conversation, music or even the breathing of another person in the car with him. And the _heat_ it was madding really he glanced at his rearview mirror it read 123. He didn't think a desert can get that damn hot.

He put a mint in his mouth and hoped the flavor would give him some distraction from it all. It didn't.

So he kept on driving for hours gaining distance for a destination he might never find. And the desert itself unnerved him even further with the lack of vegetation anywhere. He's seen some rocks but not much else. Then again he didn't really know what a desert is like, just seen pictures online never in person maybe this how it looks? Hell at least he didn't need to worry about the speed limit here.

After three hours of driving he finally found something through honestly he really wished he didn't.

"What. The. _Fuck._"

Pressing the gas pedal to the floor he stopped the truck in front of the ruined city consumed by the sand and stared at it. Martin kept thinking on how such a place could have been taken over by sand. It seem unreal but here he is looking at it. Turning the truck off and getting out, his knife in his pants pocket he walked closer. It was both amazing and horrifying. Seeing a city built by human hands crumbling under the harsh force of nature with his own eyes is… different.

Martin couldn't think of any city in the U.S. eaten by the sand. Did he miss something over the years? God help him he needed a smoke right now. Cigar in hand and lit he inhaled the smoke into his mouth and held for a few seconds before letting it out slowly.

It kinda helped but not for the long run really. Now as much as he hated to think it he had two choices. Either get in the car and keep driving or go inside see if any people are living inside it or find nothing. Both ideas sounded terrible in his mind but honestly after not having no one around him for hours he felt a bit… lonely.

Weird feeling since he never felt that way before. Maybe it's because of the complete isolation he had for hours. He go check it out.

With his choice made he drinked some water from the gallon and put his shirt back on for extra protection against the desert sun and walked along. He was glad he's wearing cowboy boots today and not his regular sneakers or this would have been hell on his feet with how much concert bits he was stepping on.

As Martin kept walking he noticed how strange the place was. The buildings were either _old _or the harsh climate really did a number on the place through he doubted that too. The place was destroyed nothing dust storms can really accomplish, sure the dust bowel was horrible but it never really brought down buildings as far as he knew, just ruined the soil through humans had a hand in it with over working the land.

Stumbling around he found something. Four brown colored statues. One of them had a pink scarf and similar colored eye patch. The statues had yellow glowing lights for eyes. Extremely curious he walked on over, the pink one's head moved to look at him and he thought it was pretty cool. Metal work then not stone, motion sensors built in? Someone had to be here for them make these things.

"Oh who are you dear?" the statue spoke in a female voice of a robot. Cool. Through it might just be automated if anyone comes by so he doubt he got much information out of it.

"Hi. I'm Martin you?"

"It's Lilac dearie. What's a android all the way out here for?" Android? Martin ignored that and asked her a question.

"Just lost is all. Know a place that has people in it?"

"Sorry I can't say haven't left this place for a long time besides going to the village. Do you know Jean-paul?" Yeah Martin wasn't going to get anything from it. So he left with nothing but a goodbye before it could keep talking randomly. Most have been influenced by that robot on YouTube or something. Martin couldn't say for sure he never really cared for technology or special effects he wasn't ever going to use himself.

He kept walking finding nothing more but ruined city and avoiding those strange… robots. Honestly Martin was feeling scared. Not the robots themselves but the people who made them he feared.

This is not public knowledge or this would be all over the news and online of someone making the first robots that can move and talk like these and they were so _big_. A few saw him but they just kept walking something he was glad for.

Still walking forward he wanted to find _something _to make it worth it coming here besides making him fucking anxious as hell. Unfortunately he did. Corpses. Of dare he say androids in reality, all them female for some strange reason. Either hanging from broken steel beams or laying on the ground deactivated. Martin didn't really believe what he was seeing but after trying pick one up and burning his hands he decide this _is_ real. The pain in his hands very much does hurt like hell.

Knowing better then getting involved with a possible government secret of the U.S. he turned tail and ran like a bat out of the devils pit and didn't look back, just kept on going the same path he took before, he avoided the robots praying they didn't had some attack mode for dirty little intruders like himself.

And then he bumped into someone. Whoever the person was must have been heavy since it felt like smacking into a brick wall and Martin himself wasn't light standing at six feet and hundred ninety pounds he is not light.

Looking at the other person who was also knocked onto the ground he saw it was some kid, probably seventeen through he was rather short. Dressed in all black he had gloves and shorts with a jacket plus he was blindfolded. Fuck the kid found the place too. He couldn't let him just keep going ahead it would haunt him for life if this kid got killed and Martin could have stopped it.

"Woah what's the rush guy?" the kid asked as he got too his feet with Martin following him. Martin got close and placed his hands on the kids shoulders something he would never have done to a stranger but times is different right now.

"Kid don't go further! There's dead androids further ahead here and we can't let others find us I think this area is being watched by the government or something." He told the kid who kept staring at him, sure half his face was covered but what he could make out showered he was confused by what he said.

"Dead androids? That means 2B and I do have to find this place where is It?" Martin stared at the guy. Did he not just hear what he said? Government secrets behind them? Or was he some how just really subtle?

"Sir I didn't make myself clear did I? Behind us is possible government secrets the kind that would get us killed I bet you! Why would you and this 2B want to go further?"

"Because I'm on a mission from Anemone? Clear out the machines here?" Ok Martin was starting to get pissed with this guys games now. Gripping his shoulders harder and holy shit what was he holding Metal? No not right now.

"Man stop playing this game we have to leave _now_ it's not safe here!"

"Not safe for _you _maybe but 2B and I got this covered here." He paused now remembering something important. "Hey you know anything about that human truck outside the city? GMC?"

Martin looked at the guy and wondered. Maybe he just looks young and he gets dropped off to catch idiots like Martin when they find something their not supposed to. Still he answer his question.

"Follow me and I tell you." The guy smiled.

With that the two walked back the younger looking man asked him questions about the truck and how he restored it to working order, Martin told him the truth he saved money from when he was sixteen until now for a truck he liked and found her.

"What do you mean sixteen? Some android is out there just fixing old human cars and selling them? Where is this person? How much exactly?" Martin ignored the whole android comment and answered his other questions through he did noticed quite a few of the robots he walked by earlier were destroyed. God how did that happen? He can feel his hands shaking and heart beating faster then he was comfortable with.

"Y-yeah I'm twenty. More like I bought her from some old guy who upgraded to a 2020 Chevy and sold me his old truck for cheap. Texas." At the last question through Martin just shrugged his shoulders. "Cheap. He wanted it gone fast." The guy even gave Martin a tool box for the truck through it was empty right now.

"Hey look ahead that's 2B and her pod." Pod? He glanced at the guy and finally notice the floating rectangle behind and above him. It looked damn cool. Of course it solidify his thoughts he worked with the government. Or something.

Looking back ahead he saw the "2B" he talked about and notice her strange dress. Heels in the desert? A open skirt with a leotard under it all? He wouldn't lie she's a looker but that's all he felt. Her white hair just overall killed the attraction really. Or maybe it was because she was sitting in the driver seat of his truck? No couldn't be the reason.

"Hey! Woman get the fuck out of my truck! And give me my damn phone!" He noticed it was held in the hands of that pod thing who was doing something to it and it annoyed the fuck out of him. How dare this stranger break into his truck and go through his things as if it's her god given right? Unless this is some government area he was trespassing on then Martin should be happy they haven't shot at him yet.

The woman snapped her head to look at him and quickly got out, Martin noticed how his truck moved as if weight was taken off it. He pushed aside the thought maybe he was seeing things. She couldn't be that heavy.

She walked over until she stood so close too him he had to take a step back bumping into the guy behind him. Pretty, ugly or average he didn't like people getting _that_ close to him unless he knew them and he didn't even like her. Hell he was starting to dislike the other guy too since it sounded Martin he worked with this 2B. Getting some space from the guy also he stepped back from him too.

"I apologize Mr. Reyes for going through your belongings, but after following the suggestion of my pod we entered your truck and accessed your phone for more information on it if it had any." They hacked his phone? Goddamn was he glad he never had weird stuff on it besides his laptop through.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Martin hissed out. The woman not bothered in the slightest answered him back calmly.

"Due to the strange vehicle found here in decent condition we were advised from are pods to investigate. Once I was inside we found the "Cell Phone" and hacked it the encryption very ancient. 9S was not needed and he was sent to scout ahead for anyone who possible has the vehicle if No one could be found we proceed with our original mission."

"Ok then so now what? Are you two going to arrest me or?" While the woman was blindfolded he can somehow feel the confusion coming off her.

"No we won't Mr. Reyes since I don't understand why we would." And the three of them stood there awkwardly the guy who he now know is called 9S looked like he wanted to leave, Martin wondered if he could bolt to his truck fast enough and 2B was going over her head how to express the new information she found on his phone.

"To confirm on my report you Martin A Reyes Jr are human yes?" Martin looked at her blankly wondering why she would ask that.

"No I'm a alien called; of course I'm human! What else would I be? A elf?" Martin snapped at her crossing his arms he stared at 2B with a grim expression. She nodded while 9S at her side looked at Martin as if he's just seen his favorite rockstar make a surprise visit to his birthday party _and_ gave him his first beer.

"Wait, wait your Human Martin!" Then he suddenly lunged forward so fast it seemed unreal, and grabbed his hands with his own and started to turn them around this way and that.

"Why are your fingers pale but the rest of your hands is brown? What's this scar tissue on your right hand and under your eye? Is this a pulse like animals! Or all this hair on your arms and face?" Martin didn't even brother to listen rest of the questions 9S was asking and instead looked at the death grip the guy had on his wrist. Holy moly did the guy had a damn grip on his wrists. What was he trying to do pop his veins or something? Pulling back he couldn't move the guy forward he looked like a stick figure but had the strength and weight of a power lifter if he didn't move from Martin's pulling.

"Hey! Let go already we _don't _know each other like that!" Martin said to the guy who after hearing looked embarrassed but he (reluctantly) let go of him after one final squeeze of his wrist. Martin pulled his hands close and rubbed his wrist.

"That was pretty fucking weird you know that. Do you just go up to random people and touch them without permission?" Martin said in a annoyed tone his dislike very obvious at this point. 9S catches on it too and tried to fix the situation.

"No! I don't I was just a bit excited is all you're the first human we _seen_ in my whole life! All YoRHa gets is just messages from the moon but never any you know? Pictures or live transmission just a voice. So sorry about that just lost a bit of my cool." 9S said sincerely but privately he was glad he did. If Martin could see the thoughts of 9S he would have definitely have ran at this point. Before anything else can be said between the two 2B stepped forward.

"9S the mission has changed. We're going to escort Mr. Reyes too the YoRHa outpost here in the desert, while were doing that I will inform my operator on the change. We deal with the machines once he's at the outpost." 9S looked at her confused while he understood the reason the mission changed and supported it he didn't understand why bringing him to the desert outpost was the better idea through.

"Ok I understand but why bring him towards the outpost? I think the resistance camp is better."

"The camp is five hours away this after including the speed of the truck, while the outpost is only a hour. He stay there until command has given us further instructions on what to do from there." 9S nodded.

"Wait a second who said I was going anywhere with the two of you?" The two looked at him the thought of him not agreeing with their choice of actions not even crossing their minds. Martin didn't bother to explain and turned around heading to his truck phone in hand when the pod flew over towards him. Getting in he turned on the truck before he could drive off someone asked a question in a deep robotic male voice.

"Query: where does Mr. Reyes plan to go?" Martin in curiosity turned to look at the pod its colors telling him it belonged to the woman. Hello hell. It _talked_. Don't really change his mind through.

"Going to find a city with people in it not ruins or a bunch of robots."

"There are no such place on earth that holds human population only the moon has your brethren on it." Martin raised a eyebrow _flabbergasted_ at such a completely blunt lie told to his face. So much so he didn't take off and stared at it in complete confusion.

"There's a _colony_ on the moon base?"

"Affirmative Mr. Reyes."

"Call me Martin. Anyway when did this moon base started?"

"After the aliens invaded earth and sent their machines around the planet." Martin nodded.

"And the humans said fuck earth let's go to the moon and wait for our deaths?"

"The earth was not abandoned for the humans on the colony are waiting for the androids too defeat the machine army before they can come back and repopulate the earth." Martin pointed a finger at the other three who simply watched the conversation unfold in front of them not saying a word.

"And what about the two humans there huh? I don't know about you but unless you want to keep hitting me with some bullshit then explain their presence on this earth then." Martin bet the thing was going to say they are androids.

"These/They are the androids I/you speak off." The pod and Martin nearly spoke in union.

"Can Martin confirm he understands the two are androids?"

"Buddy we spoke at the same time. I knew you were going to hit me with that bullshit! Again! They aren't androids. " gripping the wheel a idea came to his mind to cut this madness. He looked back at he pod and gave it a challenge.

"Prove it. I don't know much about androids but their supposed to be strong right?"

"Affirmative." Once it said that Martin turned the truck off and closed the door.

"Ok then which one of you wants to prove this guy wrong that the two of you are just fleshbag's and not metal? Anyone? Volunteers? Fuck it I give you a cigar too just sweeten the deal." Martin stared at 9S who walked forward confidently towards him a smile on his face.

"I do it Martin. Then you see we _are _androids. So what do you want me do?"

"Come on down here with me under the truck." With that the two went under the truck and Martin placed his hands on the spot he usually lifts the car with a Jack.

"Lift it from there, Use both hands if need be." Martin stayed on the hot sand with 9S, watching him place both hands at the spot he pointed at and _pushed_ lifting the truck off the sand, with a smile on his face as he did it. While Martin's expression looked like it was craved from stone.

Huh I didn't expect that in the slightest guess he is a android, Martin thought to himself since honestly he believed them being androids was easier too swallow then being augmented humans. Just a bit easier.

Handing 9S his unfinished cigar (because he wasn't going to give him a fresh one) he kept staring at the underside of his truck, even with 9S looking at him with that stupid smile on his face.

"So where's this outpost at?"

[]

The five of them got in the truck through 2B said she would be in the bed in case machines attack them so she can have a easier time getting out. Martin didn't argue with her. Looking back at the road he glanced at 9S who sat in the passenger seat next too him his seat belt on when Martin told him too.

"Why didn't you believe we are androids?" of course he would ask a question he didn't know how to answer. Hell Martin isn't even sure he really believed they were androids. But he did know they are stronger then him. It was enough for him to go to this outpost with them willingly.

"Last I knew about tech was… well not much." The truth in multiple ways. Martin isn't tech savvy or keeping up with up to date tech coming out. He wasn't going waste his money on junk.

"But anyway you're a android? How's that like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah do you count sheep to go sleep?" Martin smiled.

"What's a sheep?"

"A animal that's all fluff. Use them for their wool for stuff that's needed like blankets."

"Is you're shirt made of wool?"

"No just cotton, like my jeans through my jacket is made of leather. What about your clothing?"

"Synthetic material created on the bunker for my stuff and everyone else in YoRHa. I think the resistance use regular clothing like you through." Martin nodded even through he didn't understand half of what he said.

And the two spoke mostly of random stuff that 9S would have never known about if he didn't meet Martin. After a while Martin rolled up the truck windows saying it was hot but in truth he wanted too talk with 9S about something and didn't want 2B to hear. He hasn't met a real hardass before but she probably fits the description of one. He glanced at the pod in the car hoping as 9S said earlier only listens to him.

"So 9S. I have a question."

"Sure Martin what is it?" He smiled.

"This moon base you know it's bullshit right?" Martin went for the throat without even a shred of mercy. That wiped off 9S smile real quick and he looked back at Martin with a frown.

"While the council is rather distant and all it doesn't mean it's not real as you're suggesting. Why would you say that anyway Martin? You came from the moon!" Martin reached over and placed a hand on 9S shoulder, caught by surprise 9S placed his own hand on top of Martin's keeping it in place he didn't expect that to happen but Martin choose to ignore it even if it looked kinda gay he just wanted make a point. Really hoped his parents didn't see this.

"No I didn't remember? Texas?"

"There's no where else you could have come from, earth isn't safe."

"I'm sure earth wasn't safe even before the aliens came 9S."

"Look. Just think about it real quick alright? You're an _android_ the most scientifically advanced tech the human race has ever built or will ever built in its existence. And humanity's plan to escape the aliens is What? Going into space where the aliens came from? Won't the aliens have ships just hanging around when that happens and shot us down? It doesn't make sense to me nor should it to you either."

"Martin humanity is on the moon. They must have gotten past them since the aliens might not be so bright. Yeah." Martin can hear it in his tone. Just that one word had Martin knowing 9S was thinking. If he messed with his programming or whatever maybe the rest of them would drop this game their playing and just send him home. Or kill him. Or maybe just keep him in lock up. He really hoped for being sent home through.

"9S remember what you said to me earlier about people from the moon?" 9S looked away and stared out the window.

"They never send pictures or live video feed. Hell you said I was the _first _human you seen. Her pod said androids fought for humanity right?"

"Yes we do. And their all waiting for us to win this war." 9S spoke but his voice was far away like he was thinking of something but still aware of Martin's words.

"If I was asked if I wanted to volunteer to meet androids fighting for my home planet I would go in a _heartbeat _who wouldn't want to meet hero's in person?" 9S turned to look at Martin when he said _hero_. He clenched his hands through he didn't notice the wince that passed on Martin's face.

"It isn't _safe _for humans visit us! They can be killed from the moon to the earth by heavy machine fire! They can't just visit us."

"And what videos is hard to do? Copies of pictures, writings from people too much ask for? Hell do humans grow food on the moon?"

"Y-y-YoRHa sends them supplies from the earth. So the-"

"And still to much give something in return something as small as a copy of pictures for those fighting for my people?" 9S said nothing but remove his hand from Martins own and looked at the floor. Martin knowing he said enough removed his hand and kept driving.

After a while he saw the "outpost" in the distance. Through that might be too strong of a word since he sees only what two people? At least it was some oasis. Stopping the truck he parked and turned it off, stepping out 9S followed him through strangely he noticed he was walking _closer_ to him instead of further away. Martin thought that talk between the two would have made some distance between them. Maybe it did. He isn't sure what 9S is thinking through, 2B didn't say anything he could only hope she didn't ask.

Martin looked ahead and saw the two androids standing or sitting under the shade through once the three were close enough they dashed towards the three so fast Martin missed it, through the two stopped right in front of him.

"Hello Sir its great to meet you I'm 47B." She was short hair blonde wore a short skirt and shirt with no sleeves through she had long sliver gloves up to her elbows. When he offered a handshake she gripped it _hard _he winced.

"J-just call me Martin. Nice meet you too 47B." She had a wide smile on her face when they let go. Martin offered his hand to the other long sliver or white haired woman in a modest skirt and black blouse she gripped his hand more gently through she didn't seem to care for this thing called personal space _and_ started to rub her thumb over his scarred hand. He honestly found it uncomfortable but Martin didn't really have the nerve to tell her step back not after he saw 9S lift his truck up, she was no doubt just as strong.

"I'm 55B Martin were in charge of keeping you safe for the time being until command sends us new orders. For now just relax, no doubt you won't be here for long." And with that she let go after a firm squeeze that made Martin wince again. He couldn't help but to think everyone is trying break his hand or something.

"55B we be returning once we have accomplished our mission this is what was passed from my operator she said orders from the commander herself." 55B nodded at that.

"That's good while we don't have a lot of machines crossing here it's good to know we have more androids around just in case." Before Martin can hear more of the conversation he was pulled away from the others by 47B who dragged him towards the water.

"My pod told me humans need to drink a gallon of water in a single day for healthy functioning body. So come on let's get some water in you!" oh god help the poor fool.

She gently (forced) got him to his knees and pushed his head under the water. The three turned to look at the scene behind them and got 9S ask a question.

"Is that normal for humans to do?" 55B shrugged her shoulders as they saw him struggle through none could tell if it's his way drink water or maybe something is wrong.

"The pod said that humans need to drink a gallon a day of water and 47B said this will help like fish."

"What do you mean by like fish?"

2B walked over and pulled 47B off of him just in case sense she compared it to her own time under water and found the situation similar so this is without a doubt is hurting him or will soon.

Pulling his head out of the water Martin breathed in deeply and pushed himself away from the water and looked at 47B. "What the _fuck_ was that? Are you trying kill me Or what?" he then looked at 2B. "And you 2B are down right amazing only the top of the line circuitry was involved in creating you." His opinion of her was raised from Bitch to cool.

"Thank you for the compliment through I'm made of stranded YoRHa parts." 2B looked away and stared at the distance. While 47B only looked confused.

"B-but humans need to drink a lot of water right? How was I killing you?" standing up and taking off his black over shirt he explained.

"Just let me worry about how much water I need to drink ok. I don't need help with my water intake." Martin walked over to his truck and folded up his shirt throwing it inside. He took his backpack and got his DS out he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Talk to me after thirty minutes ok."

Martin sat down under the shade and powered up his DS. He really wanted to go home without his parents taking him out of jail or burying a empty casket.

[]

_First chapter of Lucid dream!_

_Can't say when the next update will be since I have two other story's and try take turns writing them but I sometimes don't and start on the next chapter of whatever story I feel like writing. So who knows maybe I work on the next chapter for this one or one of my other two. Depends on what I feel. Anyway leave a review good, bad or something in the middle._

_Anyway yeah this story was inspired from the other human ends up in Nier through he's completely human and not some samurai, soldier from the past or anything. All he has is his truck, drink and his dog. Well not a dog but he has Pokemon on that DS of his at least a close second. Damn should have added a dog would have had a country song here. _

_It's just me my truck, my dog and Whiskey against this world of soulless machines! _

_Sounds like a terrible song in the making. Thank God I'm not a song writer._


	2. Chapter 2

[]

Martin powered down the DS getting tired of playing Pokemon and looked at 47B who was sitting down close to him just staring and not saying a single word. She looked embarrassed, Martin could only guess because of what happened earlier at the water. She should feel pretty fucking bad Martin thought to himself she was drowning the man after all.

"Something you want or you just going to keep staring?" 47B blinked behind her visor and started talking.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier when you were dropped off. I got to excited about a human being guarded by us that when I had my pod look over any information about humans in the desert and it saying they need a lot of water… well I wanted make sure you got it." She said sincerely. Martin didn't expect a apology that fast but he accepted it.

"Well. I accept the apology now why don't we keep what happened in the sand?" Martin was willing to forgive if she was willing to apologize. Didn't mean he forget through. She smiled brightly.

"That's great! Really am glad you aren't holding a grudge. Is it ok I ask a few questions?" Martin didn't mind through if she wanted to play twenty questions he had a few of his own.

"I don't mind but I go first. Why hasn't the sun moved?" Martin wasn't aware of it at first he was more worried about other things like how he ended up in the desert where the hell is David and holy shit when he gets back he has a story to tell. Through after driving a while he noticed the sun was being very… still.

47B looked confused but she still explained.

"The planet has stopped turning a few thousand years ago, we don't really know why, some theorist say it was magic others the aliens. " She shrugged her shoulders. "in the end it doesn't matter since I doubt it can be fixed."

Martin _really_ wanted call her out on that. But hell they wanted to keep doing this role-playing thing fine he didn't care honest.

"That's interesting to hear. So what you wanted to ask?"

"Well how did you end up here? Humans are on the moon." 47B asked since the earth is basically a death zone for humans with all the machines running around. Then all the weird stuff he has such as his truck or handheld entertainment device that has those strange animals on it. Martin spoke honestly. Hey no one gave him the rulebook on what to say and not say. He wouldn't care if they did.

"Was teaching my younger cousin how to drive, went to sleep and now I'm here. Not much else to say really." He really wanted to know how he ended up here through.

"I don't understand. How was teaching your _cousin_ got you here?" 47B knew what her next question would be.

"I don't have a explanation give you B but if I ever find out I tell you."

"Well let's put that aside for now. How big is the colony? You were teaching your cousin how to drive right? Must be pretty big for him to operate a vehicle get around." Martin didn't know.

"Can't tell you never came from the moon. Born here on earth." 47B flinched back as if she was hit. Wasn't born on the moon? Humans left the earth thousands of years ago how could he have not been there?

"I don't understand that. Humans left the earth a long time ago how can't you be from the moon?" She asked curious.

"Come on you know why. Humans never left the earth were still here just messing around the planet, you know? A bunch of aliens isn't going to send us packing. Especially since none of them are here." Martin did believe in the existence of other sentient life forms out in space but he didn't believe they were capable of space flight. But hell if he knew right? Maybe they just didn't want the burden of making mankind spacefaring.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that Martin." He flinched back in surprise his heartbeat shooting through the roof in shock. He completely forgot about the other woman. Martin looked at her and edge away noticing she was standing far to close him. Goddamn was sand getting into places he didn't want it.

"Woah give me a little space yeah? So saying there's humans on the moon what's the proof?" Martin asked wanting to hear the explanation she would give.

"My proof is that were fighting for them. We send supplies to them and they send messages back." Was Martin really going to have another conversation about that like with 9S? And he wanted to ask about the code name's they were using too.

"So I take it you got some mail from them personally?" She looked confused and brushed aside a lock of hair from her blindfold and how did they look through that?

"Why send the message to us personally? They send a radio transmission to the bunker and the pods play it for us no matter where were at unless the message would distract us." 47B only listened to the conversation wondering why they were talking about this when she could be asking so much more important things.

"So no SOT?"

"sot?"

"No I mean SOT; support our troops."

"The SOT was a American military charity organization one of many in the old world before the invasion of aliens." The pod floating next to 54? 45? No 55B said it having a male voice.

"Yeah what he said one thing they did was letting people write up letters and send pictures of their classmates or co-workers and send it over seas show appreciation for the men and woman in the service." 47B cut in with a question.

"Why don't we have anything like that?" 47B personally would have been jumping off the walls in happiness if a human sent her a letter and pictures. Sure the messages from the moon were nice but if there was a person to the voice it would be downright amazing. Martin only shrugged. Maybe their cosplaying didn't go that far?

"Talk to the heartless bastards on the moon. They should be the one's making that shouldn't they?" His words had a effect on them for what reason he had no idea why but damn that's some good acting at least. They honestly looked physically hurt even if half their faces were covered.

"They aren't heartless no doubt the council has a reason why they don't have a SOT since it could catch the attention of the machines." 55B defended the council they did send messages to them she didn't understand why they needed more then that. Through 47B didn't share her thoughts.

"Come on 55B doesn't that sound interesting to you? Having a human write something put it into a email with pictures of themselves and send it to your mailbox?" 47B tried to imagine the humans face but the only one that came to mind was Martin's face with that scar under his eye. She wondered if he would let her touch it. He didn't mind the way 55B touched his hand scar.

Martin noticed how _tense _55B was becoming and decided he stop that before she gets mad. Pulling out his galaxy seven he powered it on and decided he show them some pictures and videos himself.

"Let's forget the moon for a second an-"

"It's been more then a second."

"Let's look at some stuff on my phone take a seat 55." Martin ignored 47B words. He saw as 55B looked at the sand and sat with her knees under her like 47B and saw as the two moved closer.

Through he noticed something strange about 55B's chest (Yes it did grab his attention) it didn't really move. She was… modest in the chest area? So he should have noticed the way her chest should move when she breaths. But she didn't breath. Good at holding her breath longer because he smelled of sweat or was she honest too god android?

Pushing the thought aside Martin tapped on the gallery app and rolled down fast towards the first picture he took when he got the phone.

"Look here's the first picture I took." Both 47B and 55B leaned in closer looking at the screen even the pods themselves followed and saw a… human or android? That was the first thing they both noticed the person on the screen was male that was obvious through he looked different from any android they seen. He was older his short black hair mixed with gray on his head he had facial hair on his face like Martin through it was only around his chin and lip. Shorter then Martin too and he looked… wide? Or maybe a bit fat but the two would considered that rude through. His skin was darker then Martin's own.

Not only that but held in a single hand a strange small furry creature neither android could put a name to that was a strange color of orange. Like the fruit.

"Who's that?" 47B leaned in even closer getting every detail she can on the person.

"My dad holding our cat when he was a kitten my sister got him the same day I got the phone. Poor little Sir his mom didn't want him because he was the runt at least that's what my sister said." Of course after two years the little bastard was as big as any cat he was just born the smallest. He didn't like Martin's dad through unless the man gave Sir food.

"What's a dad?" 55B asked since while she did loved humans she never really looked up all the information about them. There was just so much to go through. Martin felt tired when she asked that question. Really?

"He's the man who raised me. We're blood related."

"What does blood have to do with that?" Martin handed his phone to 47B who kept looking at the picture. Martin meanwhile just kinda moved his hands. "You know he sired me and my mom carried me."

"I be honest Martin the way you say it sounds like I should know this but I really don't."

"I just don't want to explain the whole sex act of making woman pregnant to you is all." The memory of when his class had a sex Ed session in gym and how the gym teacher was told to explain it by showing them a video about it. He missed much when he fell asleep but was woken up harshly by the pained screams of a woman giving birth.

The whole thing was uncensored. He shivered at the memory.

"Wait sex can make humans pregnant? I thought it was a purely recreational thing. How does that work?" 55B just kept on asking questions that was slowly making him uncomfortable. 47B on the other hand had swiped the screen showing a young girl and younger Martin hanging on a tree branch. She stared.

"Look I'm not going to explain doesn't your pod know it? I mean he knew what the SOT was."

"Affirmative: this pod holds information on human intercourse does 55B want to know the information behind it?"

"Hold up are you giving her an educational answer or the _fun _answer?" Martin asked curious.

"Affirmative." Martin couldn't tell if the thing was messing with him or not.

"Martin I be happy if I get any kind of answer. Pod send it to me." Martin turned to look at 47B while 55B just sat there still as a statue as the information was being uploaded to her. Weirdo.

"What you looking at?" Martin leaned in see his screen and saw the picture she was looking at. Oh. He couldn't stop the flinch when he saw it his stomach twisting into a knot and he suddenly felt cold then burning right now.

"Who's that?" 47B asked innocently not knowing the minefield she was walking towards. Through its been years and the mines have slowly been collected a few remained that Martin can never find no matter how hard he tried.

"A girl." Martin gently took his phone from her hands and swiped to a video he took a week ago. 47B looked at him when he avoided answering the question. She didn't know much on a humans personal thoughts but his soft tone had steel under it. He clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Here look at _this _video it was when my friends and I went mudding through a few others and I were in the truck bed of Sanchez's truck when he did some sick turns." And damn did he know how to drive. He can go reverse with a trailer hitched to his truck in crowded street into his small driveway. While 47B gets to see a bunch of young idiots sliding around in a truck bed with the tailgate down. Now that Martin thought about it didn't Freddy flew out? At least the mud he landed on was thick.

He took a glance at 55B and saw she was still sitting there all creepy like so he decide he grab his whiskey and trail mix. Maybe if he offer them some hard liquor they be a lot more open. Through in reality he just wanted to drink away the image of _her_.

This would be the second time wouldn't? Whatever. He was human wasn't he allowed to be weak so long as he didn't do it often?

Twisting the cap off once more he drinked it the bitter hot flavor going down his throat leaving a nasty aftertaste once he pulled the bottle away. He put some of the mix into his mouth before walking back towards the others and sat down his head a bit more heavy then before and everything just a bit more… shaky.

"He flew from the bed! He flew from the bed Martin! Is he ok?" So Freddy did flew out of it in that part.

"Yes. He's fine landed in the thick mud you saw right?" damn was her nasally voice annoying. Couldn't she shut it and watch the video? Wasn't that the whole point? He looked at the bottle. Wasn't he going to do something with this?

"Here 47B something to drink in this outpost." He handed it to her who grabbed it with her free hand and looked at the markings on the bottle.

"What does it say?" 47B asked. Martin shot her a annoyed look and 47B couldn't help but to wince at it. The whole time he was here he just had a stoic expression on his face. The change was suddenly and _she_ caused it.

"It's English. You going to drink it?" Martin spoke tiredly.

47B looked at the bottle once more and put it to her lips the liquor going into her systems started to immediately effect her something she found funny but heck it tasted good. When she was tipping her head back was when Martin grabbed the bottle from her, her grip loose he was able to take it.

"Woah don't take it all now." Martin started to drink some more himself after his second sip he started to feel a lot better.

"I-i-i-It w-a-as goo-d-d-d." 47B stuttered as she leaned onto Martin for support and damn she was _heavy _nearly pushed Martin into the sand if he didn't push back. He took another glance at 55B and saw she was still just sitting there. Strange.

"Sooooo 47B why did the other two wanted me here?" She looked up at him her eyes hidden away but he can guess she was confused before she wrapped her arms around him pulled him close, not even the Whiskey could dampen the shiver that ran down his back at the closeness. He wasn't a fan of the touching but so long as it got him information he live with it. Through it didn't mean he give one back.

"humans aren't supposed to be _here._ The planet has machines everywhere. My operator didn't hear anything from the Commander besides saying she was tense." Martin gave her the bottle once more.

"So I'm thinking. Maybe. She wants to send you to the bunker. Then move you to the colony. No she will." _Bunker _another word for prison? He took a glance at 55B and saw she had her head tilted to the side. Ok. She's not an issue for now at least Martin thought.

Martin went over everything he knew best he can. He's in the desert, that has machines possible androids if all the things the others did was any proof. Humanity is on the _moon_ and they were going to kidnapped him and move him there. Ok. He's screwed unless he get out of it. He looked at the android and wondered how she can get drunk if she was a machine. If she drinked more maybe he can dash to the truck.

"Hey 47B you need both hands to drink hard liquor you know that?" 47B looked at him she didn't know that or much about liquor besides it taste _amazing _but why would she want to hold it with two hands? One hand holding the bottle while another was wrapped around Martin. This was good just as.

Martin held up the trail mix hoping this would convince her let go since he tried getting up but the grip on his shirt was like a vice. "Try some trail mix it goes well with whiskey but your going to have let me go." She looked at the bag and glanced at the hand holding Martin next to her. Did she really want the trail mix? Whatever that was? "IIIIIII don't thiiiiink I want that." 47B would say to others it was the Whiskey or the AOH who designed androids to be vulnerable against alcohol that lead 47B to her next actions.

She pushed away the trail mix far too hard hitting Martin's fingers her own metal digits slamming into them like a hammer breaking two and bruising the rest, with a tighter grip on his side that will leave bruising she pulled him even closer her head slamming into his.

Martin remembered the first time he got a injury that left a scar on his head, when he pulled a TV as wide as his truck door down from its table and he was to young realize that will _hurt _him if he didn't move. And it did. He couldn't see the color red for a little after that.

What he felt now was so much worse his vision was blurry and he felt something slowly trailing down the side of his face even as 47B tried cuddling with him. Martin too shocked couldn't even give a yell of pain. That changed when the grip on his side became even tighter digging into his side as if trying to stab through it.

"Let go!" Martin trashed trying to get out of her grip that was hurting more be the second unfortunately 47B was to deep in the bottle to notice until her pod talked.

"Warning: YoRHa unit 47B release Mr. Rey-" Before it can finish a pale hand crushed the machine cutting it off 47B quickly let Martin go through it was futile as the person attacked her his hands covered in a golden light the sounds of metal striking metal ringing in Martin's ears as he saw the beating in front of him he could _feel _the punches.

And 47B was nothing more but scrap metal next to him her "body" had metal jutting out of the skin its ruined face showing the metal alloy hidden underneath it all and oil that looked like blood was leaking. Martin turned around to the spot 55B was sitting at she moved however brief from her spot hearing the noise but her head was in the grip of a literal genderless man.

He quickly snapped her neck metal sticking out and ripped it off he stared at it for a bit before tossing it in the sand another object lay there no doubt 55B own pod.

"HUMAN." Martin turned his head back to the first "man" and stared at the hand that was in his face no doubt the person was offering help. Shaky he griped it with his own none injured hand and was pulled up far to fast his world exploded in different colors he was forced to lean on the "man" unless he fell down face first in the sand.

"My t-" Martin stopped the pain in his head was making it hard to think. Slowly he spoke.

"Take. Me. To the truck. We can get out of here. _Faster." _Martin with help from the man slowly made his way to the truck through he was quickly getting better in walking right before entering he checked his phone make sure it was on him. It was.

Opening the door with his good hand he climbed in. "Do you guys need a ride?" Martin asked nervously as he saw the other was with them. The two no doubt twins looked at each before nodding and they both took a seat in the back.

With that done Martin tried putting the Keys into the ignition but his shaky hands kept missing the spot until he got it in and turned the truck on. He needed noise but he didn't want to go through the trouble of turning the Bluetooth on.

"Scream at me if it looks like I'm going to hit something." His vision was still blurry but he liked to believe he wouldn't hit anything in the desert. He hoped. Good thing it was the left hand that messed up.

He slowly pushed the gas pedal down before slamming his foot to the metal and drive far away from the outpost with no doubt millions of dollars worth of damages behind them. Shit.

[]

Martin finally stopped the truck not because they had reached somewhere new but more because his fingers hurt like hell. He slowly took his shirt off and put it on the center console.

"Can you help? I need to cut this shirt." One of them did and with his help Martin cut the shirt into pieces that would let him tightly tie up his broken fingers both individually and then together cursing a storm he looked at Adan and his work and cursed the whiskey.. Martin never had broken fingers before or even knew if this was the right step but damn he needed to do something. Same thing with his bleeding head through he couldn't tell if it stopped or not he tied his cut up shirt around that too.

Broken fingers weren't just dangling around at least. It's a improvement. With this done he took the parking off and kept driving he didn't know where they were going or how long time has passed with the unmoving sun and wasn't that just fucking neat?

So Martin singed loudly the only song he remembers word for word was _Back That Azz Up _through with how loudly the other guy was singing with him he must have loved the song. Or maybe he was trying to outpace Martin in the singing department through with how artificial his voice sounded it wasn't going happen anytime soon. God did he wanted to sleep.

[]

He didn't know when it started but the guy the had started to give Martin directions towards where he didn't know or care so long as it was far from there it was fine. Martin finally asked for their names as he forgotten get it from them. His only answer was a blank stare.

He just called him Adan. Until they gave him their names. He tried blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

[]

The machine now called "Adan" by the human watched as he kept driving in the directions it was pointing too leading them to the nearby city ruins that was near through they still had a few hours away until then. Soon after it's other stopped yelling with the human the truck became quiet with the human for some reason kept tipping his head forward before bringing it up and looking ahead.

For now it brought up any information on the name Adan and what it means for the human to have named it _that _or maybe there was no reason and it was simply the first thing that came to mind. It isn't sure.

Hmm. Most of what it could find was that it was famously known to be the name of the first male human recorded in history through in a different language. It looked down at its form and noticed it match many human male features such as the muscles it had for some unknown reason. It's other was similar in looks. We're they males then? If he wasn't then the human wouldn't have given him a male name.

Through as he thought about how his brother was created he could only be named _Eve _as the second human was made from the first. It would be consider as a females name though it was more out of symbolism then gender he gave his brother the name Eve.

He pointed at his brother and spoke softly instead of the loud grating volume of his voice from earlier. "You are Eve."

His brother looked at him blankly and said nothing before he turned back around looked out the window softly speaking the words the two were yelling out. Adan was going to take that as a yes.

"You said something Adan?" He turned to look at the human who's face was covered in water or sweat through wasn't the two the same thing? Functions and actions needed to keep a human cool?

"I'm Adan, he is Eve." The human nodded through his eyebrow was slightly raised for some reason, with his right eye closed to look at him. Why?

"So his name is Eve? Cool name I know a few guy's with girl name's." Adan wondered why some names were for males and other for females through now it sounded as if it wasn't fully enforced in human culture. Why?

The human turned back around and looked ahead and asked "Still going the right way?" Adan confirmed he was since he will see natural rock formation ahead soon that kept the desert and city ruins separate.

"Oh right then. Just. Yeah." And now the human had his head on the wheel the truck slowly slowing down until it was barely moving across the sand. Why?

Adan and Eve sat in the truck for a while until Eve proposed they move the truck themselves into the city. Adan seeing no problem with that agreed and the two got out and picked the truck up and ran towards the city, the machines not passing them a glance.

When Martin finally got up his neck hurt and head hurt when he looked at the truck he noticed someone turned it off. And when he looked out the truck he noticed one of the twins wresting a _huge _boar to the ground before he got on top off it and used it as some knock off horse.

Wait. He looked around and noticed the ruined buildings, roads with grass growing from the cracks and a tree wrapped around a twenty story building that was nearly as wide. Dear god.

"Was I really moved from the desert to a overtaken city in my sleep!" Martin punched the dashboard utterly done with it all.

"Yes." Martin jumped and looked at the passenger seat of his truck and saw Adan reading his lovecraftian book. Still naked and genderless. Oh.

"You guys need clothing."

Adan turned and looked at the human and unknown to Martin made a similar expression as himself when he heard Eve's name.

"Why?"

Martin wished he never woke up after he said that. Then he realized what happened earlier and slammed his head onto the steering wheel and cried.

"_Fuck. _Two androids are dead and whoever owns them are going to hunt us down like animals!"

[]

_Thing is he's not wrong either._

_Ch.2! Leave reviews good, bad or whatever! Oh and I don't own Nier automata besides the game. And Martin. _

**GARNiDELiA-** _More like where he's going to get the replacement parts from._

** .18- **_Yes. _

**Mr. Beaver Buttington- **_That made me giggle. Missed a lot didn't he? _

**Ruberforumfree- **_More then likely not._

**tGhYxqFm- **_E._


	3. Chapter 3

[]

Martin and company sat along the stream once he was able to calm down and get Eve away from the giant boar. Or at least Adan was. Martin didn't dare get near the damn thing. Lighting one of his cigars with a torch and once satisfied it was burning well he inhaled the cigar end and breathed out the smoke, the taste burning his lips in a way that always reminded him of eating the kind of jalapenos that left a nasty burn in his mouth. The good kind.

Adan stared at Martin as he embraced his vice still unclothed for what reason he didn't know yet. Maybe Martin forget. Unknown to Adan he was planning on just getting back in the truck and driving off into the sunset. Metaphorically unfortunately. It all depends on the answers he gets back.

After getting hurt Martin realized he needed to shut up and _think_. No more just doing stupid shit. Like trying to explore a run down city. Following strangers. Then try get other strangers drunk. Martin realized he made lot of stupid decisions lately. Who was he his cousin? It was time to improve. Baby steps through because honestly he was still pretty damn lost.

First the desert he got there by… magic? Martin cringed at the thought. Maybe top classified teleporter? If so what about the sun? It hasn't moved in the slightest the heat was real so he wasn't in a… simulation. Like the conspiracy theory of the sky above them being fake and was controlled by the government. What was it called? Project Blue Beam?

Martin rubbed his head annoyed/pain he was taking steps backwards now. Was he really using a conspiracy theory make sense of all this? Well he was already thinking it. Might as well use it.

Aliens "invaded" the world. Ok. That's down.

The sky was being messed with by using advanced technology. Martin knows that's wrong you can't fake heat like this. Then again androids. Fuck he knows anymore. Maybe there's giant fuck-off laser in space for all he knew.

New world order. Didn't 55B said something about a Council? Moon council or lunar council? It would make sense. Being on the moon and all. Still pushing that aside he looked at Adan who could answer some other questions he had.

"Adan." Martin called the android who was burning a hole into his head with that intense look. Nearly made Martin look away.

"Why did you help me?" Martin at first felt a bit of resentment for the two since from what he could remember, the Pod of 47B was going to get her off of him but then he remembers he was technically being held captive. Sure he could no doubt walk around, talked to them about stuff but Martin knew if he tried to run they catch him and bring him back by force.

And then the twins come in and take them apart with ease. Scary. Maybe if he didn't pop out the whiskey he still be there waiting for this Commander make a choice. Nothing he could do now.

"Curiosity. We heard you yell and we stopped to see. I realized you were human when I saw you." Martin nodded at that. Human.

"If I wasn't human would you help?" Adan thought about it for a second.

"No. We have no reason to involve ourselves with androids." He wondered why he said androids as if he wasn't one himself.

"Why do you say it like that? As if you aren't androids yourselves."

"I was born from the machine network before we met. So I am a machine not a android." That confused Martin since being a android was a machine built to mimic the human form wasn't it?

"So that means even with your appearance the two of you aren't with the androids. Right?"

"Yes. If the androids were to know what we are they would try to kill us like the other two." Other two?

"But the machines from what I remember work for the aliens too, what take over the world? Kill humanity and all that. So _why _help me? Aren't I the enemy?" Martin realized he might be stepping on eggshells now. What if that suddenly got Adan to attack him? He wouldn't be able to put up a fight if that happens. He inhaled the cigar this time the smoke entering his lungs instead of just keeping it in his mouth the burning sensation in his lungs was surprisingly keeping him calm. He exhaled a cloud of smoke.

Adan shook his head in the negative. "The aliens are dead killed by their own creations. No reason follow those orders."

"Let me guess they evolved past their own programming?" sounded like something from a movie after what Adan said and Martin was willing to bet everything that was the reason. Doesn't that always happen in works of fiction? Skynet. Warhammer. The Matrix. And now in reality. At least it was the aliens that got screwed over this time around. Then again wasn't humanity on the 'moon'?

Wait.

"So the machine Network is its own… entity now?" Adan now looked at Martin confused by his word choice.

"It's own entity?" Martin picked up a rock from the dirt and threw it at the stream.

"Yeah. For example the movie terminator is about a machine being sent backwards through time kill this one guy. The machine was made by Skynet. And Skynet was a AI that evolved pass its own programming like the machine network. Turned on its own creators through Skynet sucked at it while this machine network killed all the aliens. Basically this machine network is a AI that's making all these choices like fighting the androids. Making the machines. And no doubt made you two for a super complicated plan it has to destroy the androids." Martin paused. "Sorry I rambled."

Adan thought about it. It would make sense for there to be a AI making all the plans and actions for the machines in the fight against the androids once the creators were killed. But why keep fighting? The machines fought for their creators and then killed them. He didn't understand the reason why they would keep fighting the androids if they were free. And if the information he was looking over was true they could have won this war a long time ago.

"That make sense Martin. But then tell me why would the machine Network want to keep fighting the androids?" Martin could only shrug his shoulders.

"Why would the machine Network make you? I see no point in making a machine-android. You obviously weren't made to infiltrate the android camps right? If you were the two of you wouldn't be here talking to me."

"Maybe it's a game to them?" both Martin and Adan looked at Eve one in surprise and the other in interest.

"Can you please explain brother?" Adan asked as he looked at Eve who was throwing rocks into the stream or the trees nearby.

"Well. Maybe the machine Network _likes_ the fighting its involved in so its stretching out as much fun as it can get from the androids until it's tired of them?" Adan thought about it. That could be a reason for it. But wasn't the unknown of space even more fun in discovering then fighting androids?

"Huh. Just for fun? I don't know if that's more scary then having a complicated plan in the works." No Martin realized. If it was all for fun weren't that mean the Network would be able to win any day it wants? Did it even matter in the end? Did Martin give a damn? Should he give a damn?

Martin might be reaching straws at this point but wouldn't the two machines in front of him be connected to the Network? Wouldn't that mean it was hearing everything They were talking about right now?

Inhale and puff.

"Adan are you two… connected to the Network?" Adan looked back at Martin wondering why he was asking such a question.

"Yes Martin were connected to th-oh." Adan stumbled on the same train of thought as Martin if the Machine Network was an _entity _that would mean it has sentience. And since Adan and Eve were connected to the Network the _entity _was hearing everything they were saying and thinking. Adan isn't sure what to think of that.

On one hand it would mean he has a… parent? Creator? God?

On the other hand said being doesn't really care about Adan or his brother because if it did why would it drop them in front of beings that would try to kill them? Let them wander without direction or purpose?

Adan didn't know what to feel. What would Martin think?

"How would you feel if your… creator birthed you to danger?"

Martin didn't know how to answer that. Of course Martin and friends would ask "what if" questions to each other sometimes it was jokes other times it would get serious with their choices but he was sure Adan was looking for advice. He just isn't sure what to say on the matter. It just came out of nowhere.

"How much danger are we talking about exactly?" If Martin had more information.

"It gets you killed. Almost." For Adan death isn't really real. So long as he is connected to the network only his body will get destroyed. Martin nodded at that.

"I would want answers first. Talk to it. Why nearly get me killed what would my suffering bring them exactly? I can't say what I do after I'm given answer through. Would I want to kill them? Maybe." Then again this was all a what if scenario for Martin maybe he didn't want to deal with a crazy person. Or thing.

"So anyway I say let's put that on the shelf for now and focus on something else. The two of you. Adan I'm going to be looking for a way home what are you two going to do?" Adan didn't know. He's been alive for but a couple of hours not even a full day yet and lead to so many new things. He just doesn't know. Maybe he follow Martin?

"Can we follow you?" Martin looked at them both and thought about it. They can help him a lot if he stumbled upon those androids but then he maybe have some Network watching his every move. Did he care about the latter? If the machine Network wanted him dead wouldn't it have just made Adan kill him already? Martin just hoped he stayed on the _completely harmless list. _

"Sure. And when we get back I guess we figure something out about your backgrounds." Here Martin stood up and scratched his _bare_ chest. "Let's stash away my truck somewhere and put some clothing on."

It took a half hour but the three found a underground parking lot and hid Martin's truck in the furthest corner behind some rubble that Eve moved around himself. With this done Martin took out his backpack and his shirts and pants. Looking them over he put on a black shirt with a pale woman in a corset on it. He gave them two pants and went back to looking at the shirts and when he turned around show them they just stood there holding the pants.

"Are you two going wear them or?" Adan looked him in the eyes.

"How?" Oh god Martin thought. Really?

"Your just messing with me right?" They only stared in response.

"Ok just look at me as I take off my pants and put them on."

Martin quickly took off his pants and slid them back on saying right leg first then the left and zipped, them up. The two easily did what Martin showed them something he was happy for he didn't want things get more weird then they were. And it got weird. He showed them the other three shirts he had a plain black shirt a graphic T that had a sloth riding a t-rex, then a blue shirt. Eve asked for the graphic and Adan got the black shirt. He also asked if they wanted the leather coat, only Eve took it. Looking in the center console he found his glasses case and handed them to Adan.

"Do I really have to wear this? I'm a machine we don't wear clothing."

"To bad Eve clothing is what separates us from the animals. And gives us a sense of modesty I certainly don't want to look at your bare ass all day." Overall the pants were a bit loose, while the two were a bit taller then him they were slimmer then Martin so his shirts were loose on their lean build.

"Hey didn't you say some people were trying to kill you Adan?"

Adan explains the whole event with Martin asking questions here and there. Martin found their births to be really fucking weird and a bit sad. Being born for a few seconds and then instantly attacked? Messed up on so many levels.

"Sorry about that." Adan only looked at him while Eve wondered off throwing rubble at the wall.

With this new information Martin decided it was best to change their appearance even more and try get them footwear. With this running through his head the three found the stream where Martin removed the head wrap and cleaned it and put it on some rocks. He got his beard wet and shaved it off with his knife glad he sharpens it every other day. Rubbing his face he felt like damn chipmunk. It wasn't a compliment. His hair was already cut close to his head no reason touch that.

"Which one of you wants a hair cut?"

"What's the purpose of a hair cut Martin?"

"It would make you guys look different, since you two have really long hair I bet I be seeing new people." Adan touched his hair and moved it towards his face. He didn't really want a hair cut he rather liked it as it is.

"I don't really want a hair cut." Martin only shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine but were going to have change it a little. How you feel about a man bun?"

After fifteen minutes Martin finally got the hairstyle down in a way that looked good or at least in his eyes it was.

"Damn. You be swinging a bat keeping the woman and a few men away from you kid."

"Why would I do that? Are they going to attack me?"

"No it just means people would find you attractive and the eyes give you this… exotic look and the hair too."

"Am I attractive too you?"

"I guess yeah? Just not in a sexual or romantic way or anything. I just know good looking people when I see them. _Then_ _again_ _Mike said I didn't." _The last part was said in a whisper that Adan was sure wasn't aimed at him.

"What about you Eve? Hair cut?"

Eve only shrugged his shoulders. Martin took it as a yes.

"It looks nice. I guess. Then again unkempt is the in right now." Martin gently turned Eve's head this way and that the man's hair while long was no where close to his neck and was just a unkempt mess. Martin blamed the knife.

"Still looking sharp Eve. Even if the coat is big on you, you have this bad boy charm. The shirt kind of ruins it."

Martin knows there's nothing they could do about the lack of footwear sure they androids or machines they at least should have something covering their feet.

With this done the three made their way back to the underground lot where Martin pulled the tailgate down and sat on it. Eve said he was bored and Martin showed him a few exercises to keep him busy, while Adam sat on the ground reading on his phone.

"Why is this man bothered by the women outside his home?"

"It's because He finds them sexual attractive and it disgust him. Its been while since he had sex himself and they know it so they hope by exposing themselves he will go outside which would let them attack and kill him." Adan nodded and kept reading the digital book.

Martin just kicked his legs back and forth thinking on his next steps.

"Adan know anywhere we can get gasoline?" Gas. That's one thing Martin needed desperately if he wanted to cover ground very quickly unless he wanted to just dump his truck somewhere and never get it back. Adan stopped reading briefly and looked through the data he had available to him.

"It seems there's a resistance camp a hour away by foot that has gas. They use trucks for transport through they have a problem with most of them being antique junk."

Martin grunted and thought about it. He could only guess the resistance fights the aliens. What else was there to fight?

"How different are we dressed from them Adan do you know anything about that?"

"Very different. They dress in patched together clothing or desert camo." Martin tied the scrap of clothing around his scar also blocking his eye but sense it was a lazy eye it didn't matter. He was basically blind in that eye anyway.

"So we stick out like a bunch of sore thumbs then?" He wrapped his scarred hand. Martin more so, the twins looked fake. Their skin far to perfect their bodies nearly hairless they were living Barbie dolls. They _looked_ like androids. Martin was human.

His skin darken for loving the sun, his face showing the effects of a work schedule of three in the afternoon to five in the morning even in his youth and hairy arms with scars from a accident and angry cat he would make a strange android. But he wasn't.

Martin knows he couldn't step a foot in that camp. Sure meeting a few androids would be ok but a military camp would have dozens of androids in it. And if enough get together and talk about his weird features.

Martin looked at Adan and smiled. First he needed a nap.

[]

"Ok plan sounds good?"

The twins looked at him Adan a stoic expression while Eve looked bored.

"All you did was wake up from your nap, eat the whole bag of trail mix and nearly drinked all of your water. Very impressive that you didn't spill it anywhere." Martin blinked.

"Huh. Ok let me go over it then.

Adan and I will go towards the camp while Eve stays here protecting the truck from… scavengers? Adan will pose as a android heading towards a group of fighters that his group was told about since they know a guy there that fights there. Really new. Only problem? We need gas. So we be offering transport in exchange for at the very least sixty-eight gallons of gas, pay us in gas. We move shit for you in exchange for gasoline."

Adan and Eve heard the plan and nodded. Through Adan had a counter plan.

"What about I kill them all?" Martin's eyes snapped opened in shock at Adan's plan.

"And leave a trail behind? _No. _That's even worse then my plan!" Through it wasn't _exactly_ off the table. Martin didn't told Adan that. Just like Adan didn't tell Martin he could just teleport in.

"Martin you're plan is… interesting through I don't have much confidence in it."

"Ok boy genius what's yours?"

"Raze the camp to the ground and take what we want." Martin reached over and snatched the phone from his hands and slapped Adan upside the head.

"Something that doesn't leave a _bloody_ _trail_ behind." Looks like he has to cut Adan's phone time now. Adan glanced at the phone and shrugged his shoulders and gave Martin a smile.

"Fine we go with your plan. But if things don't go right I start mine."

"So what is it I be doing then? Sounds like the two of you are going to have fun while I'm stuck here." Eve asked as he crossed his arms. Martin tossed him the keys and took out his knife. Placing the blade on the truck door he scratched it one long cut across the blue paint.

"That _hurt _me more then it did you girl." Martin rubbed the door as if it fix the pain they were both going through. It didn't. "Eve I'm going to need you strip the paint off the truck. How you do it I don't care, just make sure you don't dent her alright?" Eve looked wide eye at the keys, the truck and back at Martin. He grinned. Martin wanted to take it back.

"Adan lead the way good sir we have petroleum to earn." With that the two walked away behind them Martin can hear the sound of metal on metal behind him. He didn't want to turn around.

[]

Adan looked around the camp entrance and found it rather lacking. Then again he realized this was only the entrance. In front of him was androids milling around either near the buildings at tables talking or working on their weapons either guns or melee weapons. Primitive.

Walking ahead he kept his eyes moving watching as the androids did their duties for the war, while interesting to see Adan knows he have time to see it all later. He needed to talk too a Timmy about the gasoline they needed apparently he was the android that dealt with things like this.

Adan glanced at a red cloaked individual before looking elsewhere. Saw two androids with interesting headwear. And notice some androids that had a clothing similar as the two androids he first met. He avoided them.

Once he reached the back end of the camp he passed all the traders and head towards a building with a blue box outside of it. He opens the door and walked in no windows the room had cabinets and trinkets he didn't know the use for and a strange sword hanged on the wall that made him… uneasy. He ask Martin how a sword can do that. Besides that in the corner he sees a male unit standing over a desk going over documents, why androids used physical copies he didn't know. Not enough data storage?

He looked at the android again and notice the blue hat that sat on his head. Timmy. Walking over the android looked at Adan with a raised eyebrow.

"New face huh. Nice clothing. Anyway you want something?" Timmy asked not even sounding the least bit interested.

"Hello Timmy I'm Adan I was told to come to you about working out a deal with you. You see I'm in need of gasoline for my vehicle, currently my group is heading towards a camp that's being built by a friend of ours and he ask us to join."

"And you need some gas to make the trip faster yeah?" Adan nodded.

"Well then you came at the right time. Sure we can make a deal I already got something on mind. What are you driving by the way?"

"A four door truck it can haul cargo if needed." Timmy smirked.

"Yeah that work. We have some issues with our own trucks you haul about eight delivery's for us and spare some gas. How much you looking for?"

"One hundred gallons." Timmy's smile widen.

"Yeah we can make it work."

Adan and Timmy talked more about the deal the distance, time and weight with certainty things that needed to be done before they hand over the cargo to Adan. Adan head back towards the building that Martin was holding up in, his water gallon filled no doubt from the stream close by and holding a fruit in one hand.

"Should you be eating that Martin?" Martin swallowed down the chunk he bit off and waved off the question.

"Saw this big moose eat it. It's safe." And bitter as all hell. But it filled the belly.

"Anyway what you got?"

"We'll be getting a hundred gallons."

"What it cost?"

"Eight deliveries." Martin didn't care so long as they get the gas.

"They going to give us gas for the distance we be driving?"

"Yes. We're also going have to leave Eve at the camp and take resistance androids with us. Both to watch us and take them to their new post." Martin grunted in affirmative.

"When's the first?"

"Two hours from now."

"Shit."

"Don't worry Martin I just carry you get on my back." Martin could only nod not happy having to be carried. Through it is the better option then simply walking back to their "camp" Adan is faster then Martin could ever hope to be. In no time the two were back at the ground parking the experience on being someone's back that can ran as fast as a car is still fresh on his mind Martin slowly walked towards the truck. And bit his tongue when he saw the state it was in.

"G-good j-job Eve! It looks nice." Martin gritted out from clenched teeth. It has purpose Martin told himself over and over again as he stared at his paint striped truck the body now exposed. Really hoped he can fix that soon.

"Eve how did you do it? Not even a spot remains on it." Adan asked quite curiosity in his tone.

In response Eve held up a glowing golden fist.

"Did you do donuts here!" Martin yelled as he looked at the marked ground and moved rubble. The smell of rubber in the air.

"Yeah it was pretty fun." Martin walked over and gave Eve a hug confused Eve hugged him back. While it looked like a sign of affection in reality Martin wanted to slug him in the face. But he knows what will happen if he does. So damn glad were dropping him off in the camp Martin though angrily.

"Get in. Eve your in the bed. Give me the jacket."

"Seat belt Adan."

Sweat. Comes from the pours of a humans skin the water that leaves the body keeps humans cool from getting a heat stroke so long as they have enough water in them. Martin was very glad for such a human function even if his shirt and briefs were soaking wet from the unmoving sun. Martin looked at the road ahead of him and frowned. It was damn ugly like his face in the mornings. At least the road can be fixed. That was something good to know.

Martin tried his best to avoid the machines around the street but Adan told him Eve can handle whatever comes their way. Martin didn't want Eve to deal with every machine the three run into but it seems today was a good day for them. Most just ignored them. With the rare few that did charged them Eve handed it swiftly. The strength behind his hits would crumble machines his movements so fast Martin only realized the machines got hit when Eve just stood there among the broken and beaten forms.

Martin was really glad he had them on his side.

Once he followed the directions that Adan told him go too Martin drove the truck backwards into the underground lot for they can have the cargo on the tail hitch and for it be easy when they leave. The two twins got off the truck Eve already told by his brother about the deal didn't make a big scene for being left behind. Though he wasn't happy. Looking at the mirror he saw some androids in military knock off clothing connecting the cargo a big thing but nothing the Old girl couldn't handle.

They put some more stuff in the bed. Another filled the tank. Everything was done in five minutes. The doors opened and closed as unfamiliar androids got in, Martin nearly told them fuck off until he remember they were also moving androids. He looked at them two guys and one girl. Another was in the bed sitting on one of the metal crates. When Adan got in the passenger seat he told Martin where they headed.

"South of here towards a newly made post. I tell you the directions as you drive Cain." Martin looked at Adan in confusion before he realized he was thinking ahead. Didn't some androids knew his name was Martin? Cain it is then. At least he wasn't Abel.

"Nice."

Driving out of the underground parking Martin made sure his turns was carefully done he wasn't in a rush at least he sure he isn't Adan said nothing about a time limit and the two out of the three androids were talking to each other. The third a guy with peach colored hair just looked out the window his rifle in hand. Good.

"Your leaking a lot." That was from the peach haired guy. His eyes glanced at Martin before looking outside. Martin tensed.

"Yeah I am."

"Should get that checked out."

"When I get the chance."

"So long as it's not by Slacks. I still can't move my arm without it feeling funny."

"He new to the Job?"

"That guy new? I wish at least he have a reason. Just damn old since the tenth machine war."

"Just one of those doesn't give a damn type?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

Hours of talking most from the peach colored hair android Hacks with Adan cutting in with the directions that needed to go Martin finally reached the place. Adan and Martin watched as the androids got off and moved the stuff with more things being placed and single android got in. He was _huge _Martin guessed his height must be about seven feet. He didn't talk much something he was pretty glad for. Once the bed was filled Martin drove off towards the forest edge a good _six_ hours away. Martin felt a bit tired but it wasn't going to bother his driving.

The machines did though.

The sound of fully automatic gunfire was ringing in his ears and Martin was forced to move the cloth covering his eye as both the android and Adan who had a scooped rifle (where he got it?) Opened fire on the flying machines as Martin pressed down on the gas pedal losing the slowest ones while the ones that could keep up opened fire on the truck. It was pretty exciting.

"_Fuck damn it me! Dumb fuck Martin really? Should have just razed it to the ground." _

Martin drove off the street and into the grass avoiding the energy shots the two robots taking hits at the machines, only one flying machine was left still determined to get them but was finally shot down by the android with them the thing hitting the ground and exploded machine bits flying with one such bit hitting the back mirror of Martin's truck.

"Seems we dealt with the problem well Cain." He said nothing in response.

Once the three have made it to the forest edge Martin got out of the truck and looked at the back window and saw a metal piece right in there. Two inches he thought. Martin walked off around the little shit-post that the androids were setting up at and ignored anyone that tried talking to him. His truck is messed up, he was fired at by machines flying in the air and he was alone. He moved towards the hood of his truck and sat on it. Worse things he could have come up with. He's not hurt or dying.

The day he picks up a gun and fight machines is when he dies.

"Were be moving more things and two more andr-"

"I don't care!" Martin needed a hour but he knew they had only minutes. His heart was still beating so much it hurt to talk and his hands just couldn't stop shaking even when he interlocked his own fingers.

"…Do you want me to drive?" Martin raised his head up and looked at Adan.

"What? I can't hear you!" The ringing in his ears didn't leave Martin with the best hearing maybe because of the automatic gunfire right behind him.

"I said do you want me to drive!" Martin didn't know Adan can drive. The hell not? The truck had no value besides being sentimental now.

"Go right ahead!"

Martin glanced at the androids moving barrels in the bed and a trailer being hitched on, he looked away when this one android with no skin made eye contact. He looked a little scary.

Breath in and out Martin told himself as he slowly relaxed. His fingers stopped shaking and his heartbeat calm down. He focused on the amount of cigars he will be smoking later and realized he be fine. In and out he told himself. He just needed to sit down in the truck.

Martin sat down in the passenger seat and looked outside he saw two androids coming over towards the truck with their stuff no doubt. One was a older looking women. Martin smiled he did have a thing for older woman.

"H-hey. Adan l-look at the short one looks like a hotcake y-yeah?" Martin glanced at the brunette and took in the view discreetly checking her out. Until he realized she was one of the two they were moving. And no doubt she heard him. He cringed at that really hoping things weren't going to be awkward.

"The hell is a hotcake?"

The android said as she stepped in and took a seat her friend a shorter male android sat behind Adan. They both had a look of confusion on their faces. Martin felt awkward because he never had to explain the reason he calls a girl a hotcake. His friends and the few woman he told them to knew what he meant by that. Now that he have to explain it felt awkward. Then he realized he didn't have to say the truth.

"Human saying from a book I read, it means you look pretty." The android woman nodded at that indifferent to the compliment which was complete fine to Martin.

"Why are you yelling?"

For Martin the next few hours was calm, if you find your vehicle going over eighty in ruined road and grassy plains avoiding fire from flying machines and the sounds of gunfire at your ear calm then it was pleasant afternoon.

Martin nearly flew out the window when Adan made a harsh turn avoiding a ten foot tall machine that landed on their path his grip on the armrest close to crushing and exhilarating better then going over the highway speed limit with other cars like it was fast and the furious. Always better when you weren't driving yourself. It was dampened when Martin remembered they or at least himself would die if they crash into anything. He doubted they could take him to a hospital, or even live long enough to get pulled out of the wreckage. If he didn't die on impact.

"Adan if I die I want you to know I love you and Eve." Martin felt it was fun twenty years of living. Kind of hoping he die four more decades from now. The thought of dying from a heart attack was pretty funny at least. He know if there was a afterlife or not maybe get to punch his great grandfather in the face? He was sure granddad would appreciate it. After that what would he do next? Burn?

"What is Love Cain?"

"Sorry say that again? I couldn't hear over my internal monologue and gunfire."

Martin blinked and he suddenly realized where he left that hundred dollar bill in his room.

Adan made another harsh turn that let the two androids open fire at the machines following them. The sight of grass and dirt flying in the air was amusing to Martin.

"I said what is love! From your own viewpoint!"

Martin was running out of things to think about with his eyes on the machines behind them.

"You want my opinion on love?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Martin knew they shouldn't really be talking about this but honestly he didn't really care Adan can ask him as many questions as he wants. Adan stopped the truck harshly making the passengers to lurch backwards or in Martin's case nearly face first into the dashboard his face being saved by the belt he was wearing.

Adan suddenly reversed the truck moving past the Machines who weren't fast enough to turn which let the two androids open fire on them taking four more out of the sky, with Adan maneuvering his way around the giant machine. The female android seeing this loaded the under attachment of her rifle and fired a large _laser _shot from it the hot beam cutting right through the knee of the machine and as it fell it hit two more machines on the way down before landing loudly on the ground.

"Three more flyers then were in the clear!" Martin heard the male android yell.

Adan put the truck into drive and went forward getting the last flyers to follow them trough now that there was only three left the Machines seem to be taking the androids more seriously with their energy shots being fired more rapidly then before.

"Ok. So Love is basically strong emotion feelings I would have for a person. Like my family that I'm particular close to or friends I knew for a very long time. Like Frank for what? Thirteen years? Something like that."

"Why would you have these feelings?"

"These types of feelings come by because you grow close to them over time."

Adan made a sudden turn avoiding the shots of a flyer that became to ambitious flying closer towards them and opened fire, which let one of the androids open fire at it the large rounds tearing its face apart.

"Holy shit I just realized that chick used a laser!" It wasn't the fuck-off space laser he was hoping for but it exceeded any and all expectations Martin would have had for a laser.

"So the reason you said 'I love you' is because you grew strong emotional attachments to Eve and I? Because of the time you spent with us?"

"Yeah kind of like taking care of children who grew really fast. You know I was kind of ignoring that speed growth you two were having but how? Or was I just not paying attention?" Because Martin vaguely remembered the two being _off _when he first met them but it could just be his head injury at the time. Then again they didn't understand how to put pants on. Oh god he was going to show them how to tie shoelaces wasn't he?

Adan ignored the question and got back on the road seeing as how the last flyers were shot out of the sky and driving towards their destination drop off the supplies and androids. After this the next delivery would be back at Timmy's camp.

"I read." Was Adan's simple reply. Martin looked at him.

"Yeah. Sure. Next thing you be talking about hope and humanity to me." Did Adan read that book yet? Martin hoped not because he hasn't finished it himself yet.

"What's this about humanity?" The male android asked once he loaded his rifle.

"**Nothing**." Martin and Adan said at the same time not wanting to explain.

[]

"So Adan I learned something new about myself." Martin said as he got out of the truck not wanting to be in it. Adan followed suit since the androids were taking their time to remove the stuff and the two weren't in a hurry to move.

"What would that be?"

"I'm a over dramatic ass. I mean look! We were fine just needed to put a little trust into your driving skills is all."

"I be honest Cain I was just learning as I go."

"I'm going to ignore that." Martin felt a sudden need down south.

"Crap. Adan I be back, don't cause trouble."

"You should have said those words to Eve. And where are you going?" Adan asked confused. Martin was wondering why he was making a weird expression.

"_Human need_." With that Martin walked off. Adan wanted to follow Martin wondering what that _human need _was but from his words it sounded like Adan's presence wasn't needed. Fine.

Adan leaned on the truck door his bare feet on grass he flexed his toes feeling the grass tickle his feet. Love. What did Adan feel for Martin? He isn't sure he understands his words because he isn't feeling such emotions for either Martin or even Eve. Maybe not enough time has pass for him to gain those emotions. Then why would Martin feel like that? Are humans creatures that quickly grow feelings for others or is Martin merely just the exception? Adan will ask Martin again once they get the gas.

Because Adan felt there was a lot _more_ to it then simply getting certain emotions once enough time has passed. Should he just teleport and get the gas as much as he wants? No. Martin seems to think this is the best course of action for now. Unless he tells Martin he can teleport. But he wanted to see what Martin will do.

"What's with the long face?" Adan looked at Martin when he came back. "It just mean you look gloom. Sad." Martin explained. Adan only shook his head in response.

"I'm just thinking about somethings, later when were finish with this I have questions." Martin nodded in reply.

"Sure. Oh I passed this trader has boots I give her a cigar he gives me boots come on."

The two walked off until they meet a woman who had her face covered in cloth of grey.

"Sup Laces. You got a size for?"

"ten."

"A ten. Two pairs." She nodded.

"Yeah. Do you have the cigar Cain?" Adan looked at the wrapped up cigar that said _my father _in little words the leaf a dark brown color. Adan did wonder why Martin smoked cigars from the data he looked over it wasn't good for humans.

"Here." Martin tossed the cigar over, the android caught it and took it out from the wrapping cut one end and light it with a blue flame from some contraption. She inhaled and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"Damn. Tobacco is always good. Everyone here just care about drinks and shit, not the natural stuff." She said as she pulled two boxes out of a crate next to her and tossed them to the two.

"Check these out."

Plain black boots that fit like a glove on Adan and no doubt on Eve. With this they returned to the truck saw it being loaded and that they were escorting strangely enough twins. Martin couldn't help but to comment on it.

"So any reason the androids make twin models?" Adan looked at him.

"Wasn't one of my questions."

"Sad. Come I drive this time." Martin pawed at his covered eye and frowned. He really wish he didn't have that scar. He looked at the twin androids and notice they dressed different like himself and the twins. Martin snorted at their red leather pants thinking they wouldn't look out of place in the 80's. Or even earlier then that, they gave Martin a hippie vibe with the flower in the hair. He really hoped they didn't bust out the pipe. He disliked weed.

"Hello. Names Cain." Martin got in the driver seat of the truck and closed it. Adan in the passenger. When the two took pretty damn long get in he turned around and looked at them ignoring their shell shocked expressions. He snorted at their leather pants. 80's indeed.

"Well? Get in."

[]

_End. Took longer then I like and then I wrote some other silly stuff. I'm going to keep doing it._

** .18-** _Yes. _

**Jajo Camello- **_Thanks for the advice its what usually kills my story's. At the very least I have a ending just need to write character development for Adam and Eve, plus everything in the middle._

**Kuroneki- **_Nice review it would be mind shattering for an android that a human joins the machines. Or just hang around with them. Still sounds like a morale killer unless someone says he's trying to negotiate peace. Damage control androids get the PR team ready! _

**Mr. Beaver Buttington- **_Yeah. Made some terrible choices not going to lie. Exploring ruined city, sleeping in the desert and so forth. _

**Reddevil47**\- _The sucker._

**Atlas Titan- **_thank you._


End file.
